


New Surroundings

by Quitpayload



Series: Between a Cock and a Hard Place [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Forced blowjobs, Futanari, Group Sex, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Nudity, Obsessive Behavior, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitpayload/pseuds/Quitpayload
Summary: The good news is FemShep survived the Collector ambush on the Normandy at the beginning of ME2!The bad news is she's still stuck out in space with no help forthcoming.The good news is a passing Asari prison ship-turned-freighter rescues FemShep!The bad news is these Asari will want payment from FemShep, and not the material objects kind...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Original Asari Character(s)
Series: Between a Cock and a Hard Place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134995
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between a Cock and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752511) by Anonymous. 



> Before you read this fic there are three things you should really know:
> 
> 1\. I did not write this story. It was published by an anonymous poster on the Mass Effect Kink Meme in 2015. I’m laying this out because I don’t want people to think that I’m trying to take credit for someone else's work, I just want more people to read this fic and be aware of it, because I think it’s great  
> Here is a link to the original post: https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/8231.html?thread=42981415
> 
> 2\. The story as it appears on the Kink Meme is unfinished and hasn’t been updated since November 2015. Another reason I’m posting the story is that I hope someone will see it and be inspired to continue it, as I don’t have the writing skills to give a satisfying conclusion to this story. I plan to upload all of the chapters of it fairly regularly (A few chapters a week), though if you really want to know what happens next you can always just follow the link above.
> 
> 3\. Although I made this story part of a series the series is technically a single story. On the original Kink Meme post the OP divided the story into several parts and since each part is quite long I decided to post each part as a separate story.
> 
> Without further ado, let the depravity begin!

“Just don’t freak yourself out,” Shepard coached herself. “Just try and stay calm, Shepard. You won’t do yourself any favors having a panic attack.”

At the moment, Shepard was resolutely focused on keeping her breathing regulated. Freaking out meant causing her breath rate to become elevated, and that would diminish her already low air reserves. Besides, since she was floating out in space, there wasn’t much else Shepard could focus her mind on.

The ambush on the Normandy was almost impossibly swift, and now her beloved ship was nothing more than scrap and wreckage. She watched as a larger section of the hull drifted into Alchera’s atmosphere, beginning its fiery descent. Shepard wondered if the same fate awaited her, but she couldn’t accurately predict if she’d even be conscious by the time that happened.

Shepard had barely gotten Joker into an escape pod when an explosion had ripped through the Normandy. The blast sent her tumbling away from the Normandy before she collided with a support beam which kept her from floating off into deep space.

It took her a moment to regain her bearings, and when she did Shepard realized her oxygen levels were falling much faster than they should have been. She could hear the air scream past ruptures in the back of her hard suit.

Thankfully, Shepard had always been a quick thinker who always came prepared. Quickly, Shepard activated the extra supply of Omni Gel she had on her and smeared it all over her back as best she could. The suit ruptures were sealed and her systems stabilized. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. At maximum, a hard suit’s supply of oxygen could last you for a week in Earth time. However, a lot of the oxygen supply had escaped before Shepard could fix the problem, and her CO2 scrubbers were damaged beyond the sort of repair Omni Gel could provide.

Shepard calmly did the numbers in her head, and came to the conclusion that she only had about a day’s worth of breathable air before she started to suffocate from CO2 poisoning.

And now she only had about half that time, as the timer in her hard suit indicated a little over eleven hours had elapsed since the attack. Shepard saw the massive ship which had attacked her crew, but it had only flown by, perhaps in pursuit of the escape pods which had successfully made it out. Shepard prayed whatever remained of her crew was alright.

Now all Shepard could do was wait and try to keep herself calm. But that didn’t change reality. The Alliance would never react to an attack so quickly as to arrive on the scene within mere hours. Shepard’s only hope was that some other ship was close enough to pick up signs of the attack and then have the balls to go check things out for themselves. But Shepard knew how much the universe despised her existence. It’s been trying to kill her off ever since Elysium. Shepard wanted to hold out hope, but she couldn’t stop from facing facts as well. No one would make it in time to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, please read the notes on chapter 1 of this story.

Sometime later…

At some point she must have passed out, because all she saw was blackness. And she was hearing voices, but not the kind she thought would come from inside her own head. It sound more like people speaking over her.

Shepard very slowly came back to consciousness. She realized she was sitting down on a hard surface, and as her vision started to clear she began to make out dark shapes standing over her. And there was light; not the empty blackness of space.

“I’m on a ship,” Shepard realized with more thankfulness than she thought possible.

One of the shapes directed its voice at her. Shepard stirred and blinked rapidly, trying to wake herself up. Her vision cleared fully, and now Shepard could see an Asari in a medical uniform kneeling in front of her.

And now her words were coming in clearly. “… not to move too much,” she advised. She had light blue skin and sea form green markings on her face to match her eyes. “My scans show you haven’t experienced any real physical damage, but you’re still going to be sore.”

“I’m… alright,” Shepard managed. She did a quick sweep, and found they were in a ship’s docking tube. There were a few other Asari present, and Shepard could see these ones were armed and armored, standing at attention like guards. Not like she could blame them.

“I’ll believe it when you can stand on you own two feet,” the doctor said wryly. She held up a bottle of water. “I imagine you’re probably thirsty. You’re gonna have to take off that helmet if you want some though.”

Shepard nodded and stiffly moved her arms to the clasps on her neckline. One of the Asari guards stowed her weapon away and came over, kneeling down as well so she could take Shepard’s helmet. Shepard’s long blonde hair fell out in curls once the helmet was off. She hadn’t had time to fix it up when they were ambushed. She had fair skin and prominent Anglo Saxon features. Shepard looked at the group of gathered Asari with stark forest green eyes.

For some reason the group of Asari let out a round of appreciative sounds. Shepard ignored them. She knew she was an attractive woman, but she chose not to flaunt it whenever the situation wasn’t appropriate.

She took the bottle of water and gulped down a few mouth fulls, already starting to feel better.

“You’re lucky we were so close by,” the doctor told her. “You passed out from lack of oxygen, although there wasn’t too little to kill you just yet. Another hour, though, and you would have been a goner.”

“What were you doing all the way out here?” Shepard asked. She wasn’t sure if these were the foes which had attacked her ship.

“We mostly do orbital scans in lower traffic systems,” the other Asari told her. This one had cobalt blue skin and lighter blue markings. She had a kind face. “Plus we salvage. When we got readings that a ship was attacked nearby, we waited until the cost was clear to come and see what we could find.”

“Normally, I’d say that wreckage is Alliance property, but since you just saved my life, I’m really not in a position to bargain.” Shepard gave them a wary look. “So are you guys… pirates?”

The two Asari in front to her shared a knowing look. “We don’t board ships and steal from them,” the light blue one answered. “But we don’t exactly follow every regulation either. We just fend for ourselves and try not to pick fights.”

“Welcome to the Incubus, by the way,” the cobalt one told Shepard. She though it was a strange name, but then again the Asari were strange themselves to Shepard, so she didn’t comment on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you haven't read the notes on chapter 1, please do so.

“It’s not like we’re finding much either,” one of the other Asari called over. “Whatever attacked your ship, it was thorough. We haven’t been able to find anything more than scraps and dead tech.”

On the one hand, Shepard was glad. That meant these… not-pirates wouldn’t get their hands on any Alliance information.

On the other hand, it still scared her. “What about life pods? Were there any other survivors?”

“We tracked some ship trails when we got here,” the cobalt Asari explained. “The ship that attacked you gave chase after the ejected escape pods, but as far as we can tell they all made it to the Relay. They should all be fine.”

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. Many of her crewmen were already dead by the time the escape pods ejected; she was glad the rest were safe.

“I realize you probably have a lot of questions right now, but your body did still receive a nominal amount of trauma,” the doctor explained. “Perhaps you should lie down for a bit and then we can get you up to speed sometime later.”

Shepard wanted nothing more than to start searching for her friends and crew, but her body was decidedly tired. She didn’t know yet if these not-pirates were hostile yet, but they seemed cordial enough so far. A nap and hopefully some food would do her well. Shepard didn’t have any weapons; she didn’t want to have to defend herself on an empty stomach too.

“I can take her to one of the private rooms,” another Asari offered. This one was teal, no markings, and her fringe stuck out in odd directions. She had a wicked smile that Shepard didn’t trust. “I can show her a real grand tour…”

“No!” someone barked with authority. All of the assembled Asari jumped up and stood at attention. A new one walked in, and Shepard could immediately tell she was the captain. She wore heavy black armor, and she had a stern face. Her complexion was a dark purple with dark blue markings. Her light blue eyes pierced into Shepard.

“Maliyana, take her to one of the private rooms, like Ransa suggested.” The teal Asari, Ransa, scowled for some reason behind the captain’s back. The cobalt one, Maliyana, gave a terse nod. “Make sure she gets a good meal after she rests. When she feels up to it, have her come to my office.”

“Of course, Captain Leanna,” Maliyana deferred. She offered a Shepard a hand, and the commander carefully picked herself up off the ground with the Asari’s help. Shepard could tell she was still sore, but nothing resolutely hurt.

“Return to your posts,” Captain Leanna dismissed. All of the Asari walked off, and Maliyana took a hold of Shepard’s arm to lead her through the ship.

Shepard was still grateful to these Asari for helping her in her time of need, but she had a feeling there was some unspoken rule she was not yet aware of. Shepard could only hope to live long enough to get some kind of message out before she was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, this story starts out slower than I remember. The tags on this story apply more to the series as a whole though, so please bare with me, the naughty stuff is coming.


End file.
